Masks
by Jedi Rah
Summary: It’s their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Ron has only twelve weeks left to convince Hermione that they are meant to be together. Meanwhile Harry receives a mysterious letter from his aunt that will take him and Ginny on a dangerous adventure into the mugg
1. Part 1 Taking Time Off

Part 1 Taking Time Off

Early morning sunlight was streaming into the Gryffindor common room, nicely illuminating the best table. It was currently piled high with books, notes, charts and the remnants of a hastily consumed breakfast. Three important looking seventh year students were conferring there, and all the other Gryffindors were giving them a wide berth.

At the head of the table a shapely young girl with bushy brown hair was giving instructions to the boys, both of whom had glazed looks in their eyes. "Now if we can finish reviewing history of magic by Monday, we can start on transfiguration next week."

A derisive noise came from across the table from her. the red-headed boy rested his chin in his hand and stared across the pile of books at her.

She stared back at him. "We can start charms instead if you like?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Transfiguration's fine, Hermione," said the boy sitting next to her. " Isn't it Ron?"

Without breaking eye contact with Hermione, Ron replied, "Sure, Harry, sure."

An uneasy silence followed as the staring match continued. "Good. Professor McGonagall is going to lend me a book Monday that she says will be very useful during our NEWT's coming up," Hermione said stiffly.

Harry knew the tension between the two of them had less to do with study schedules than other things outside of the classroom. From the corner of his eyes Harry caught Ron's expression and knew he was thinking fast.

"Look Hermione, I know we have a lot to do in the next few weeks, but between your study schedules and classes, we haven't had time for so much as a decent meal. We'll burn out if we keep up this pace," Ron said, after carefully considering his argument.

Hermione broke eye contact with Ron and looked down at her notes. "I know this is hard, but this is our last big push. Seven years of work are coming down to this, and we only have twelve weeks left at Hogwarts," she said, not looking up.

"Yeah, not much time left to get it right," Ron said, his tone dark.

Looking from one to the other, Harry broke in. "I think you both have a point. This is important, but we don't just have to study for these tests, we have to take them too. We won't do well if we're brain fried." Harry caught Ron's eyes and gave him a sly look that Hermione couldn't see. "It's almost the Easter holiday. I don't think that a couple of hours at the Three Broomsticks tonight could affect our study schedule that much."

Ron raised his chin off his hand, catching on.

"I don't know if we should," Hermione said, biting her lower lip and looking worried.

"Would it help if I got us a note from Professor McGonagall giving us permission?" Ron quipped. He reinforced his suggestion with his most winning smile.

It worked. Her stoic expression broke and she smiled back. "OK, I guess one Friday night out won't hurt us. We'll have to hit the books extra hard the rest of the weekend though."

Harry and Ron both raised their right hands as though taking a vow and said, "Promise."

"If we are going to do this, why not do it right? Let's skip the house elf special and have dinner in town," Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry glanced at Ron and smiled. This was looking pretty good.

"Where?" asked Hermione

"How about the Magic Pan?" Ron asked. At that, even Harry looked surprised.

"Oh Ron, that's so expensive," Hermione gasped.

"Our time is more valuable than our gold right now, and this is important," Ron said looking at Hermione seriously. "It'll be my treat."

Hermione looked shocked but happy. Harry looked worried.

Hermione's smile turned mischievous. "All right, but I'll need to see that note by this afternoon," she teased.

Just then several owls fluttered in through the open common room window and began burying Harry in deliveries. He moaned, making no effort to retrieve the letters falling around him.

"Here we go," chuckled Ron, as the air filled with fluttering wings. "I told you hiding in here wouldn't work."

"I think we're going for a record this time," Hermione said, collecting the letters into a neat pile.

"Now I know how Uncle Vernon felt," Harry sighed, as the last letter bounced off his head.

"So what's the tally today?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Twenty-five," she said, as she sorted them.

Looking at the letters for the first time, Harry asked, "Are any of them not job offers?"

"Let's see... Ministry law enforcement... Ministry games and sports… Quidditch England, … Gringotts…," Hermione sifted through the stack. "Oooh, Gladdrags Wizardwear wants a male model for their new line of boxer shorts!" Hermione glanced up, a wicked gleam in her eye, as Harry buried his head in his hands. A snort erupted from Ron. Looking back down, Hermione continued, "Here's one from The Chocolate Frog Corporation. They want to make a card for you as soon as you graduate."

"OK, I'll just look at these later," Harry said as he took the large stack of letters away from Hermione and stuck them in his transfiguration book. Hermione hid her smile behind a book and Ron shook with silent laughter, as they went back to work. What Ron and Hermione didn't see was Harry slip one of the letters out of the book and tuck it into his robe.

A few hours later, Hermione went back to the library for a fresh supply of books, giving Ron and Harry a chance to talk alone. "All right," Harry said, leaning close to Ron. "After classes I'll tell Hermione that something's come up and I can't come."

"Great! Thanks Harry, I owe you one. I finally get a chance to go out with her without the 'I just want to be friends' speech," Ron whispered enthusiastically.

"She hasn't made it easy. Are you sure you'll be all right with The Magic Pan?" Harry asked, concerned. "It really is that expensive."

"Don't worry, I have all the money I haven't been spending on myself all year," Ron told him. "I want to show her that I want to make a commitment, and that's the setting to do it."

Later that day, Ron could hardly stand to stay in his seat during his last classes before the holiday. He was so concerned about that night's event that it was difficult to focus on any of the lectures. He had asked her out at least a dozen times since Christmas, but she had always found an excuse not to go. Did she really want to avoid being alone with him? Maybe she was looking forward to getting away from Hogwarts and their time together? The thought made him feel hollow inside, so he tried not to dwell on it. During all the terrible things that had happened over the last two years only Hermione's friendship had made it bearable. Another part of his mind was painfully aware that he was putting that friendship at risk by trying for more.

During lunch he composed and rejected about a hundred speeches to give to Hermione. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask her for. Should he just ask her out again? Should he ask her to go steady? That sounded kind of corny to him. Or maybe he should he should ask for something deeper? Yes, that's what he wanted, but it would be tricky. He knew he didn't dare use a word like commitment. He had to take it slower than that. Suddenly a new thought came into his head. Maybe he should tell her the truth. That he had fancied her ever since his spell to turn Scabbers yellow had failed. The thought made him shudder, but he knew that's what it would take. _"Tonight's the night,"_ he thought. _"I have to let her know."_

Ron came back to reality and realized that he was sitting next to Dean, Seamus and Neville, who were obviously talking Quidditch.

"It was bad, yeah, but I've seen him fall from twice as high and walk away," Dean was saying.

"He's fallen from higher, sure, but I don't think he's ever fallen worse," Seamus replied, shaking his head.

"If only he'd let the snitch go and broken his fall. It was only an exhibition game," Neville added.

"Krum couldn't do that any more than he could fly without a broomstick," Seamus said gravely.

The mention of his ex-rival's name brought Ron into the conversation. "What are you talking about?" he asked the three.

"Haven't you heard?" said Dean. " Viktor Krum took a bad spill during an exhibition match in Japan last week."

"Med wizards had to help him from the pitch," Neville piped in. "And the way he was holding his arm, it looked really bad."

"They haven't said any thing about it since the match, which is usually a bad sign," Seamus said gravely.

Since Hermione and Victor had broken up last Christmas, Ron supposed he could go back to being a fan of the famous Quidditch player. "Krum's pretty tough, I bet he'll still make next season." Ron said

Finally classes ended, and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into the Gryffindor common room.

"If we are going to eat someplace nice I'll need to start getting ready," Hermione said, heading toward the girl's dormitory.

Ron waited until he heard the door close before turning to Harry and asking, "Do you know what you are going to tell her yet?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call an emergency team meeting in the Quidditch locker room. I've got some things to talk to them about anyway."

"Great, you've been practicing so much that Hermione will believe that," Ron said.

They were just about to head up to the boy's dormitory when an owl tapped on the common room window. Mildly surprised, Harry opened the window to let it in. The tawny owl landed on the window sill and dropped a letter in front of him.

Harry's stomach lurched. Messages that arrived outside of mail time were almost never good news. He picked up the letter expecting to see either Alastor or Remus's handwriting on the envelope. His jaw dropped in surprise when he ripped it open.

Finally Ron had to ask. "What is it?"

When Harry responded, it was obvious that he was in shock. "It's from my Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon has had a heart attack, he's in hospital. They want me to come down to help with things."

"Oh, Harry I'm…." Ron wasn't sure what to say. "Sorry," he finished lamely.

"It's OK," Harry said, quickly covering up the raw emotion on his face. "He's too stubborn to die. They just need an extra pair of hands."

"Look Harry," Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Why don't I blow off this thing tonight and come with you?"

"Are you mad?" Harry shot back. "After all the trouble we went to? No way!"

"But Harry, You Know Who and the Deatheaters are still out there. You might need help," Ron said.

Harry cut him off. "Who knows when we can get Hermione to take time off again. This is your chance to have a real talk with her."

Ron looked hard at his friend as he folded up his letter and put it in his pocket.

"It's really not that big a deal. I just have to go for a few days. It's nothing I can't handle," Harry said seriously. "Now, just forget about this and get ready."

"All right," Ron said, feeling sure he wouldn't be able to change Harry's mind. "At least you can tell Hermione the truth when you say you can't come."

Harry smiled back at him slyly. "Move, the clock's ticking."

Harry waited until Ron had gone upstairs to drop his smile and let the worry he was feeling show. He took the letter out of his pocket and tried to sort out his feelings. Despite what he had told Ron, Uncle Vernon had apparently had a very close shave, and was not out of the woods yet. Harry thought back, but couldn't remember anything from Uncle Vernon warmer than indifference. Why then did the news that he was laying in a private hospital bed upset him so much? He hated Vernon Dursley, didn't he?

"Ron must really be distracted if he bought a speech like that," came a voice from one of the high-backed armchairs facing the fire.

Harry whirled around and reached in his robes.

Ginny Weasley got up from the armchair and turned to look at him. Harry smiled a little as he tucked his wand back into his pocket. "Or maybe we're all just getting careless." he said.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked, trying to read his face, but his mask of indifference was back in place.

"I'm going to see Professor McGonagall and make arrangements to get to Surrey tonight," Harry replied coolly, heading for the portrait hole.

"Alone?" she asked to his back.

Harry looked back, allowing only annoyance to show. "Yes, alone. Because I don't need any help with this." With that, he stepped into the hall.

A few hours later Harry, Ron and Hermione left the grounds and headed for Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were in fine dress clothes, but Harry had an a worn leather jacket and blue jeans with a bag over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you will be OK, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"I'll be fine. A few days driving Aunt Petunia back and forth from the hospital won't hurt much."

Hermione looked unconvinced. "But there was a Deatheater attack in London last week and..."

"And the Ministry has stepped up security." Harry cut her off. "I can't be afraid all the time. I have a life to lead. Besides, I'm in no more danger than anyone else."

This was a flat out lie, but Hermione let it go.

"Which is why you two should go out and have fun tonight. It's your duty in the fight against Voldemort to have the best time you can." Harry winked at Ron.

"How are you getting around?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a bag of floo powder and Madam Rosmerta is letting me use the fireplace in a parlor of the Three Broomsticks," Harry said, as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"It's a shame you can't use it in the castle," Ron said.

"Well, we have to keep all the fireplaces out of the floo system, don't we, or any one could get in," Hermione added quickly.

"It also keeps us from flooing from one common room to another. Just imagine the fun of being able sneak into the Slytherin house," Ron laughed.

"Sauce for the goose. We'd have to post guards at all the fireplaces," Harry said, laughing too.

They reached the entrance the entrance of The Three Broomsticks and paused outside the door. "I'll see you in a few days," Harry said from the doorway.

"Let us know what happens," Ron said, shaking Harry's hand.

Harry waited until they started down the street before entering The Three Broomsticks. It wasn't as crowded as it could have been for a Friday night, but the Easter holiday had begun and a lot of the students were with their families. He was met by Madam Rosmerta as soon as he walked in the door.

"Harry, good to see you," she said, leading him through the pub and into the back. "I'm so sorry to hear about your uncle. I do hope it isn't serious."

"Thanks," Harry said, since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I suppose I should let you get on then. The fire place in here is always open." She pointed toward the parlor door with an odd expression on her face. "And Minerva told me that she had the fireplace at your uncle's house reinstated into the floo system as well."

"Thanks again, I really appreciate this," he said, trying his best to be gracious, but wondering what she was smiling about.

Someone called for her at the bar. She gave him a last wave and hurried off. Harry watched her go with his eyes narrowed for a moment, then went in the parlor to find someone waiting there for him.

Ginny Weasley was standing by the mantle wearing muggle clothes and a trench coat with a small bag over her shoulder. He was careful not to let his amazement show too much as he walked in the room closing the door behind him.

"No," he said flatly, walking past her.

"You are going to need help, or at least some support," she replied.

"I appreciate the thought but…," _"But there is no way I can keep Ginny from seeing through me on this trip."_ He finished the thought to himself before he spoke the rest aloud. "…you'll get into a lot of trouble."

"Mum contacted Professor McGonagall and gave me permission to go. No one's happy about the idea of you going off alone." she smiled triumphantly.

"This is the Dursleys we're talking about. They won't appreciate your help. They won't even appreciate my help, and they asked for it." Harry was getting annoyed. Why was every one trying to get in the middle of this?

"I'm not going for them," Ginny said, keeping her voice calm, and walking up to him.

"And this is the muggle world. You have no idea how unpleasant this is going to be." Harry couldn't believe he was losing this argument.

"Is that a reason for me to go or stay?" she smiled, but she was firm in her resolve.

Harry had to think. If he flatly refused to let her come he would have to admit that Uncle Vernon's illness really upset him. "All right," he sighed. "But be careful what you say. Only the Dursleys know what we are."

"All right then," Ginny said, looking serious again.

"You go ahead," he said, offering her the bag of floo powder.

Ginny took a pinch of the powder, and threw it into the fire. It instantly turned green and flared up. She held her bag to her chest, stepped into the fire, and said, "Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging"

She spun in the fire and vanished. Harry couldn't decide whether he was glad she was coming or not. There was no denying it felt good when she was around. On the other hand there was the fact that Aunt Petunia and Dudley would probably be no less hostile to them just because they were here to help. He took a pinch of floo power, threw it into the fire and put the bag away. Once again the fire flamed up and turned green. Harry stepped into the fire said "Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging," and the parlor spun out of sight.

Next: Part 2 A Night Out


	2. Part 2 A Night Out

Part 2 A Night Out

Ron and Hermione entered the Magic Pan and were greeted by the maitre d'. "Weasley," Ron informed him.

"Yes of course," the maitre d' said, leading them in. "Table for two."

Hermione looked suspicious as they headed toward their table. After being seated, Hermione asked, "Table for two?"

Ron swore at himself inside his head while trying to keep his face innocent.

"I thought you and Harry were up to something." She smiled in spite of herself. This was so Ron.

"Well, I had to do something to get you out on a date," he said, deciding to come clean. "Are you angry?"

"No," she answered. "But it would have been better for you if I had found that out after I ordered."

She kept her expression light and happy. After all, what was wrong with going on a date with Ron? _"It's not safe," _said a worry in the back of her mind . _"He could upset all your plans. You'll never become Head Mistress of Hogwarts if you become side tracked." _She pushed that thought aside. If she could handle Viktor, she could handle Ron. _"Yes, but can you handle yourself?" _the voice added.

She peeked over her menu to look at him. He was biting his lower lip, completely bewildered by all the French dishes. He looked so…. cute. _"No,"_ she corrected herself. _"Not cute...silly"._ Yes silly, that's what he looked like.

"This looks very good doesn't it?" Hermione said, lowering her menu.

"Um, yea. Know what you want yet?" he asked, hoping she would give him a hint.

"No, I'll need a little more time to decide," she replied, looking back at the menu.

It was fifteen minutes into his date, and Ron already felt he was in over his head. He glanced up at her and his heart fell. She looked radiant in her evening dress, with her hair tied back in an elegant style. She was completely at home in these fine surroundings that made him so uncomfortable. _"For the love of God, say something, you redheaded git," _screamed a voice in his mind.

"You um.… look nice tonight," Ron said in a would be casual voice.

Oh….Thanks," she managed weakly. _"I forbid you to blush," _she told her face, but it didn't listen.

Ron relaxed a little. This would all be so much easier if someone would just try to kill them. Where was a Deatheater when you needed one?

"May I take your order," the waiter said, appearing at Ron's side.

"Yes, I'll have the Aile de Raie Aux Capres," Hermione said. "And the Pommes Vapeur."

Ron's eyes widened slightly at her flawless pronunciation of the French dish.

"Excellent choice, and for you sir?" the waiter asked, with an air of superiority.

"Um, I…That looks good." He pointed to the menu at random.

The waiter sneered a little. "The Mousse De Foies de Volaille, very good, Sir."

The waiter left the table, leaving Ron and Hermione to stare at each other. Hermione knew that Ron had no idea what he had just ordered, and he knew she knew it. She gave him her best innocent stare.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "You aren't going to tell me what I just ordered, are you?"

Hermione hid her mouth behind her napkin so he wouldn't see her smile.

"No, you're just going to sit there and enjoy watching me sweat until the food gets here," Ron continued in his best deadpan voice.

Hermione was trying unsuccessfully not to giggle. Ron had her number now.

"But when they wheel the giant squid from the lake over here I just want you to remember that if I don't make it…," He gave an over dramatic sigh that finally made her break down and laugh. "You have to pay the bill."

Hermione continued to laugh quietly as she took a good look at the face smiling at her from across the table and thought. _"All right, maybe he is cute after all."_

ooo

Ginny Weasley stepped from the fireplace into a completely unfamiliar world. Despite what she had told Harry, the thought of going that deep into the muggle world frightened her. The room was dark and seemed unfriendly to her. Everything was new and cold, without the comforting sense of history that all the ancient and well lived in structures of the wizarding world. She pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos." The light fell on the fine furniture of the Dursleys, but there was no sign of life. A whooshing noise from behind her told her that Harry had arrived.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone here," she said, turning around.

"They're probably still at hospital." Harry walked to the window and peeked out. "You might want to douse that wand. The muggle neighbors here can be very nosy."

"Well then, how are we supposed to see?" she snapped back, annoyed that she might have made a mistake so early in their outing.

Harry reached over and touched something on the wall and the room filled with brightness. Ginny extinguished her wand, put it away and muttered, "I knew that."

Harry surveyed the house and found signs in every room that things were not well. The remnants of breakfast were still on the kitchen table, having long gone cold. The furniture in the living room had been quickly moved aside, making a wide path from the front door to the kitchen. Even Uncle Vernon's hat and coat were still by the door.

"The car is still in the driveway. They must have ridden with him in the ambulance." Harry walked over to the telephone in the living room. "I hope that Aunt Petunia remembered her mobile phone," he mumbled as he picked up the receiver.

Ginny was starting to feel bad about coming. Harry seemed so in control of the situation and understood everything so well that she couldn't see what good she would be.

His usually kind features hardened after he finished dialing the numbers. "Hello Aunt Petunia, it's Harry. We just arrived at the house…"

Ginny could only hear one side of the conversion but she was getting a pretty good idea what was being said just the same.

"Yes, 'we', I brought along some help." Harry's face went from hard to hostile in a flash. "Well I might need some!" Another pause. "I've just come from school, of course she is!…..I'll take care of it, now what do you need?….. Yes I know it….I can do that….and that….All right I'll see you later tonight." Harry seemed to hesitate "How's ..Um ..How about we clean up around here?….OK, see you later." There was a trace of pain in Harry's eyes as he hung up the phone, but when he turned to Ginny it was gone. "Ready to help?" he asked, with a smile that came too quickly to be natural.

"You bet," she said brightly.

"Do you know how to clean up without magic?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"Well, I've done a few detentions in the kitchens," she answered, a little less enthusiastically.

"Filch isn't here so it won't be that bad," he said, escorting her to the kitchen.

In fact it wasn't bad at all. Before long, they were talking and laughing while they worked to put the house back together. Harry was very kind and didn't even smile at her ignorance of things most muggles took for granted. Ginny would never admit it, but it was a little like playing house, and she was quite enjoying it. After cleaning everything, Harry went up stairs and packed a bag of clothes and personal things for his aunt, uncle and cousin. He even thought to take the book from Aunt Petunia's night stand and some comic books for Dudley.

"Well, I think that's it. Are you ready?" Harry asked, as if he were preparing to go off to war.

"Um…yeah, sure," Ginny answered, not sure that she was. Harry picked up the car keys from a hook by the door. She suddenly recognized what they were. "You do know how to drive one of those things, don't you?" she asked, a little apprehensively.

"Sure," Harry smiled. "They're a lot easier to control when they don't fly."

ooo

After dinner, Ron and Hermione went for what she thought was just a random walk in the moonlight. It wasn't until Ron stopped beside a dark storefront that she realized he had a few more surprises in store. He pulled out a key, and bowed as he opened the door to let her in. Hermione entered the dark room with some trepidation, and as she did, the sound of a violin playing came out of the darkness.

"I thought you might like some after-dinner dancing," Ron said, taking off his cloak. With a wave of his wand, a hundred candles suddenly ignited, filling the room with a warm light. Gold and red curtains lined the walls, and tablecloths were covering what must have been boxes stacked along the outside of the room. Standing on one of the boxes, expertly playing the violin, was Dobby the house elf.

"Good evening sir and miss," Dobby said, with a toothy grin as he continued to play.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? What is this place?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Is Dobby's day off, it is. And Mr. Wheezy offers Dobby a whole month's wages to play sweet music for sir and miss." Dobby smiled over the violin.

Smirking, she whispered at Ron. "Four galleons; big spender!"

"If you can get him to take more, I'll be glad to give it to him," he whispered back, pulling open his black tie and loosening the neck of his dress shirt. He walked to the open area in the center of the room, held his hand out to her with a small bow and asked "May I have this dance?"

Hermione felt confused. She couldn't remember ever seeing him look like this before. Standing tall in the center of the room with his hand out to her he looked elegant, even dashing. With some trepidation, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor.

As he took her right hand in his and placed his left on her waist, an alarm went off inside Hermione's head. He had never touched her like this before. It caused a reaction in her that didn't fit in with her plans, but she quickly composed herself before it could show. Ron gave a nod to Dobby and the house elf began to play a waltz.

As Ron guided her around the floor, Hermione suddenly realized this was not his usual ungainly manner. They circled gracefully around the room for a while, with Hermione too amazed and confused to speak. By the fourth dance she had to ask. "When did you learn to dance so well?"

"Last summer, I had Fred and my mother teach me," he said, obviously pleased she had noticed. "Even dad helped out and taught me a few things."

"Oh really? What did he teach you?" Hermione asked, hoping to start a more mundane conversation and get her mind off this new side of Ron that caused her insides to react so.

An evil grin crossed his face and she knew she had just walked into something. "I was hoping you might ask," he said, and nodded to Dobby who began to play a fast paced and dramatic tune. Ron snapped his fingers and most of the candles went out plunging half the room in darkness. His eyes shone in the dim light as his face was thrown in stark relief. Ron proceeded to show her a few of the dance steeps he had learned, some of which were quite good.

"Mum says that Dad was quite the dancer when he was young." Ron smiled, glad that he might have impressed her.

"It must have been a lot of work to learn all that. Why did you go to so much trouble?" Hermione asked while he was showing her a particularly fancy step.

Ron had to think fast. He didn't want to say, "I learned them for you," at least not yet. On the other hand, he didn't want to stray too far from the truth either. "You never know what might come in handy," he said evasively.

Hermione didn't believe him, but she let it go and watched him show off his new tricks. It was fun. He had obviously been putting a lot of work into this. He took a quick step and stood in a particularly striking pose. It was so unexpected that Hermione caught her breath gave a laugh and clapped. _"Who is this man?"_ she thought, amazed that he could still surprise her. Suddenly the shock of what had just gone through her mind hit her. _"Man?" _she thought. _"Where did I get that?" _But looking at Ron, she could see that there was nothing even remotely boyish about him.

"Would you like me to show you some of it?" he said, offering his hand to her again.

"Um…. I guess so," she replied uncertainly. Hermione felt that she was losing control of the situation and she didn't like that, but he was just so intriguing that she couldn't refuse.

He lead her around the room, showing her the things he had learned. It wasn't hard, in fact it was a lot of fun, learning how to move like this. The pace of the music increased and they began to dance faster and faster around the room until the only thing Hermione could see clearly was Ron's face. She became aware that her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry, but she told herself that it was just from the dancing.

"Then it's two steps back and we bend back for a dip," he was saying.

A sudden wave of panic gripped her and that feeling she had been suppressing on and off all night threatened to take over. She broke away from him. "I can never get those dips quite right," she lied, stepping away and sitting in a chair near Dobby. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yea, sure." He retrieved two goblets and a large container of pumpkin juice from one of the boxes. Something had just happened, but he didn't understand what. It had all been going so well.

"Where did you get this place from?" she asked, hoping to steer things back to a safer topic.

"Fred and George lent it to me," he said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"How did they get a second storefront? Are things going so well the can expand to Hogsmeade?" She was even more confused.

Ron hesitated a moment before replying. "They, ..uh.. needed it." He leaned over and pulled back a tablecloth. On the box underneath was a logo with three W's on it. "This is the future site of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade."

"The sons of the new Minister of Magic running chain a joke shops." Hermione laughed "Your mum must be so proud."

Ron didn't squirt pumpkin juice out of his nose, but it was a near thing. "Well, she's warmed up to the idea a little more now that Fred and George have shown that they can make money at it," he laughed. "And she has other reasons now," he added, his smile fading a little.

They spent the next hour or so talking about their classes, Harry, the Deatheaters, the Dark Lord, and the future. In fact, it seemed to Ron that were talking about everything but what he wanted to talk about. Every time he tried to bring up the subject of how he felt about her, he would lose his nerve.

"It's getting late. We should be getting back," Hermione finally said.

Ron wasn't ready. He needed just a little more time, then he could tell her. "What about that drink at The Three Broomsticks?" he asked, trying to sound casual. "Some hot butter beer would be nice before we call it a night."

"Humm… that would be nice. Sure, maybe just a little bit longer," she smiled.

ooo

Harry and Ginny stopped to pick up some food, and then headed toward the private hospital where Uncle Vernon was being treated. The uneasy feeling Ginny experienced when she first arrived at the Dursley's house came back when they approached the huge sterile structure. Even in the muggle world this place seemed very non-magical. As they parked and went inside, she was surprised at how rigid everything was. There were low walls and guide rails separating everything from everything else. Lines were painted on the floor in some places, to tell you where you could walk. Hogwarts, which Ginny always found very restrictive, seemed free and open compared to this place.

They entered the waiting room to find Harry's Aunt Marge and Dudley sitting in a row of seats near a door with a sign that read "Coronary Care Unit." Aunt Petunia was nowhere to be seen. Dudley sat staring blankly at the door, a pile of chips and candy lay untouched in the seat next to him. Aunt Marge, who had been patting Dudley's hand, looked up and scowled at their approach.

"So they've turned you loose for this, have they?" she sneered. "And who is this, may I ask?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I know Harry from school and came down to help," Ginny said, in as cheerful a voice as she could manage.

"I see you have picked up Harry's bad habit of lying, child. Or do they now let girls into a Secure Center for Boys?" Aunt Marge said, looking down her nose at Ginny.

Harry appeared at Ginny's side with a livid expression on his face. "Ginny goes to St. Brutus's sister school, and we share some classes," he growled "Not that it's any of your business."

"Humph, I might have known. Well, boy, did you come here to help, or not?" Marge barked, unable keep Harry's eye.

Ginny handed out the sandwiches and drinks they had picked up on the way. Harry noticed that Dudley just placed his sandwich on the pile next to him and went back to staring at the door. Marge gave Ginny a condescending look as the food was handed out. "And just how did you come to be in a Secure Center, girl?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh…well, I poisoned my mother," Ginny said in a grave voice that made Marge choke. Ginny winked at Harry who, in spite of himself, smiled.

Just then Aunt Petunia came out of the Coronary Care Unit. "Your father is awake and they are allowing two visitors at a time," she said, looking at Dudley expectantly, but he just fidgeted a little and looked away uncomfortably.

"Let's go see your daddy, Dudders," Aunt Marge said, in a simpering voice which rang as inappropriate to Harry.

Dudley fidgeted even more at this. He began to look from the door, to his aunt, to his mother, and then to Harry's astonishment, to him. Harry gave him a barely perceptible nod of reassurance that both Marge and Petunia missed. Dudley pulled up his trousers and walked slowly to the door, with his aunt babbling baby talk at him. Maybe Dudley did know that all the nonsense his mother and father had always spouted wasn't true, or maybe it was just that Harry was the only one not treating him like an infant, but Dudley had seemed to be looking to him for guidance.

Aunt Petunia sat next to Harry but did not look at him. Instead, they were both looking at the doorway Dudley had just gone through. Neither one of them looked at the other for, what seemed to Ginny, a very long time. Petunia opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something.

"Did you remember to bring my hair nets?" she finally said, still looking at the door.

"Yes," Harry said, staring straight ahead.

"And Vernon's robe and slippers?" she continued, hesitantly.

"Yes," he responded, rolling his eyes.

Ginny sat on Harry's other side while Petunia opened her mouth, trying to say something. She sighed and asked ,"How long can you stay away from school?"

Ginny pulled out another sandwich, but passed it to Harry instead of handing it straight to Petunia.

"As long as I need to." A note of annoyance was creeping into his voice, as he passed the sandwich to her.

"Thank you," she said automatically, taking it from his hand. She froze and looked up into Harry's eyes for just a moment as she realized what she had just said.

Harry was amazed to see genuine gratitude in her eyes before she busied herself by looking in her handbag for a napkin.

It wasn't as much as he deserved, Ginny noted to herself, but it was something. She cast her eyes down and smiled.

Next: Part 3. Disturbing News


	3. Part 3 Disturbing News

Part 3 Disturbing News

Ron and Hermione said good night to Dobby and returned to The Three Broomsticks. As it was late, there were very few people, so they were able to get a table off to themselves by the fire. Ron got them two mugs of butter beer and sat down at the secluded table with her.

"There are a few things I wanted to tell you tonight," Ron said, looking at his mug.

Hermione didn't like the sound of that statement at all, but she wasn't sure if it would be more frightening to hear it or not to hear it.

"You know we're coming up on graduation and we might not see much of each other after that," he continued, feeling that this must all sound so stupid.

"Um yeah," Hermione said, her heart beginning to pound.

"Well, I don't want that," Ron said after a pause.

"But I thought you were looking forward to graduation," she replied, not wanting to commit to anything until she knew for sure where this was going.

"No, not that," he said, smiling, still looking at his mug. "I don't want to not see much of you." He raised his gaze to meet her eyes. "I'm not sure how long I've known, but for a long time I've..." He hesitated, and took a breath before he went on. "Ever since our first train ride in fact, I've…."

"There you two are," came a voice from above them that made them both jump. Madam Rosmerta had come over to their table without either of them noticing. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"We did some after dinner dancing," Hermione laughed, looking slyly at Ron.

"Oh I see, well I have something for you." Madam Rosmerta pulled a sealed letter out of her pocket, and handed it to Hermione. "Your friend Neville came looking for you with this. It arrived tonight and it was marked urgent, so he wanted to get it to you right away."

"Thanks," Hermione said in as casual a voice as she could manage. Her insides, however, were not so calm. This could be bad.

Ron too, suddenly looked worried. "Is it about Harry?" he asked as soon as Madam Rosmerta had left the table.

Hermione's face went from worry to shock in an instant. "No,… It's from Viktor."

It took a few minutes for this to register with Ron. "Viktor,…Viktor Krum?" he said blankly. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. Krum couldn't pop back into the picture just like that.

As she read the rest of the letter the shock on her face changed back to worry, then to something else. Was that affection? The first white hot stabs of jealously began to jab at his stomach.

"His hand is permanently damaged, he can't play Quidditch anymore. He wants to get back together with me," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"What, how?" Ron stammered.

"He wants me to move to Bulgaria to be with him after graduation," she said, looking over the letter.

ooo

After what seemed a very long awkward time alone with Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge finally came back. "Dudders is asleep in the chair, and they say Vernon won't wake up again until tomorrow." She patted Petunia with her enormous hand. "I think I'll nip back home for a bit and see about my babies. I really couldn't get anyone to look after them this morning." She gave a disdainful look to Harry and Ginny. "Sorry to leave you with just them, but you have my number if you need me."

"Thank you Marge," Aunt Petunia said and pecked Marge on the cheek. "We'll let you know if anything changes."

Ginny smiled and waved at her as Marge strolled past them, looking like she had just eaten a lemon.

"We will probably be staying the night. I would appreciate it if you stayed nearby in case we need something." Petunia said when Marge had left. "Take this." She reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone and gave it to Harry. "We'll call if we need you." She gave them one last look and disappeared into the Coronary Care Unit.

Harry and Ginny sat together on the seats for awhile, listening to the sounds of the hospital. With no Dursleys to be tough for, Ginny's unease returned with renewed force. And despite the vow she took to be a help, not a hindrance, Harry was beginning to notice her discomfort.

"It looks like it's going to be a long night. Do you want to get something to eat?" Harry said, picking up his coat.

"That would be great. But can we get out of here?" Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. "This place is so unnatural, it's like there's no magic here at all. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

She was looking quite vulnerable sitting there glancing around at the immaculate surroundings of the hospital. Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She gratefully enfolded herself around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Now it was Harry's turn to feel uncomfortable. Holding her like this seemed to cut through all his carefully erected defenses, forcing him to feel whether he wanted to or not. If he allowed himself to enjoy holding Ginny then there was nothing to protect him from the reality that he really was a scared and lonely boy whose family hated him and enemies hunted him. But holding her like this also made all of that all right somehow.

"I think I saw a friendly looking restaurant not too far away. I'll buy you dinner," he said, stroking her hair.

They were walking past the emergency room doorway on their way back to the car when an ambulance sped towards the entrance. They stepped back out of the way as the doctors and nurses hurried over. The paramedics quickly pulled a woman on a gurney out of the back and began rushing her into the ER.

"…labored breathing and a inflammation around the neck," the paramedic was saying.

"It's strange, it almost looks like a snake or something under the skin choking her," one of the nurses replied.

"Tracheotomy isn't helping," the doctor barked. "She's convulsing!" The group disappeared through the emergency room door.

"Harry, did you see her neck?" Ginny whispered frantically.

"The serpent's collar curse," he said gravely. "They won't be able to help her, and she doesn't have long." He looked down into her eyes, but the vulnerability that was there earlier had been replaced with cold steel. "Come on."

They rushed back to the car where Harry pulled his invisibility cloak and a couple of Filibuster's Fireworks out of his bag. "I've got to sneak into the ER and perform the counter curse, but it'll be crawling with doctors and nurses. I'll need a distraction." He handed her the fireworks. "I need you to set these off outside the trauma room, but you can't be seen doing it." he said, and ducked behind the car to put on the cloak. "And watch out for the little boxes on the walls with the big eye sticking out," she heard his voice say. "They can see you."

"Boxes that can see, really?" she said in confusion before she ran back to the emergency room.

Harry was having an even harder time than he thought getting into the trauma room. Finally an elderly doctor came rushing down the hall and Harry was able to fall in step behind him. This made things much easier because everyone in the hallway seemed to part at his approach. The doctor burst into the trauma room and Harry slipped in behind him. There were a number of people in this very small space, and if everyone hadn't been so focused on the task of saving the woman, he'd have been discovered for sure. He found an unused corner of the room, pulled out his wand, and waited for Ginny's distraction. He knew the counter curse but it wasn't simple. He would have to speak the spell out loud and take his wand out from under the cloak.

Ginny made her way carefully back into the emergency room which was still very crowded. She was thinking frantically, but couldn't come up with a stealthy way to set off the Filibuster's Fireworks. A nurse hurried toward the trauma room with a cart when an idea hit her. She knocked over a trash can as the nurse approached. She touched her wand to the tiny fireworks under her coat and bent down to pick up the trash can. Less than a second later the bottom of the cart was speeding past her and she tossed the activated fireworks into it. She stood up and calmly walked toward the exit.

A nurse rushed into the trauma room pushing a cart, when it seemed to explode. Sparks and smoke went everywhere. Screams, curses and shouted orders filled the air and in the middle of all this mayhem , Harry acted. He took his wand out from under his robe and placed the tip against the snake mark on the woman's neck.

"Uncoillatum!" he said in as quiet a voice as the spell would allow.

A soft hissing noise came from the woman's throat, and she took a long gasping breath. Harry stepped back to his corner as quickly as he could and waited to see if anyone noticed what had happened. The older doctor Harry followed in touched the woman's neck and looked warily around the room.

"_Damn,"_ Harry thought.

"Everyone out of the room!" the doctor ordered.

"Doctor?" said one of the nurses in surprise.

"Now!" he shouted, and everyone backed quickly out of the room giving Harry no chance to escape.

When the last of the nurses and orderlies left the room the doctor turned and said, "I know a spell when I hear one. Show yourself, wizard."

Harry hesitated, then came out from under the cloak. The doctor gave him a stern look that felt unnervingly familiar. "You…..you would have to be Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "My name is Dr. McGonagall. Please explain what you are doing in my hospital."

"She, uh,…" Harry began in a small voice. "She had a curse on her."

"Yes, I know," Dr. McGonagall said.

"Well um,… I know the counter curse, and I thought…," Harry's voice faltered. Now that he was saying it out loud, it sounded kind of arrogant.

"You thought you'd rush in and save the poor helpless muggles with your magic," Dr. McGonagall looked even more stern than before. "Because there isn't anything we could have done to help her."

Harry gave a sort of weak smile.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Potter, you were quite right." Then he almost smiled back at Harry. "She would have died in just a few minutes, and the wizard I sent for from the Ministry won't arrive for an hour. If he comes at all." His smile faded. "However, was it really necessary to blow up the emergency room in the process?"

"Oh…well, it had to be a secret and we needed a distraction," he said in his most deferential tone.

"I see, well I suppose that you did the best you could," Dr. McGonagall said. "But I must ask you not to use any more magic in this hospital. It could interfere with the technology that is keeping people alive."

"Um…all right," Harry said, feeling just as intimidated by this hospital chief of staff as he would be by the head of Gryffindor house.

"I'll have to write my sister and tell her that I believe her stories now," Dr. McGonagall smiled.

This made Harry wonder just what the teachers had been saying about him. "How did she get cursed?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

"That, Mr. Potter, is a very good question." Dr. McGonagall became professional again. "The paramedics pulled her out of her car. She crashed it into a lamp post nearby. But of course, she couldn't have driven far like that."

Harry was considering this when he finally saw something he had been looking at for a while, the logo on the work shirt the woman had been wearing. "Sweet Clover Dairy, that's where the Creevey's dad works!" Harry instantly pulled up his cloak and moved toward the door.

"Wait, I'll contact the Ministry," Dr. McGonagall called after him, but he was gone. "Be careful Harry," he said to the open air. "Minerva would be very upset if anything happened to you."

ooo

The door to the common room flew open and what seemed like a hurricane blew in. "Bulgaria? He wants you to move to Bulgaria?" Anger and stunned disbelief played across Ron's face. "_No, this can't be happening. I'm not ready"._

"That injury he got last week is bad. He won't be able to use his hand well enough to keep playing." Hermione looked at the letter she'd been holding and thought of Viktor. His words were simple as they always were, but she could read between the lines, sense his loss and panic. _"Oh Viktor."_ she thought. _"There is so much more to you than just quidditch."_

They, or rather she, had decided last Christmas that a deeper relationship just wasn't practical. Their plans for the future were just too different. Well that's what she said out loud any way. What she didn't say was that something wouldn't let her love him, not completely. Something inside of her that had no regard for logic or intellect. Something that wouldn't let her settle for Viktor, even when her mind told her he was a fine choice.

But now things were different. Now he was a friend who just had his whole future wiped away. But would going to him make him stronger or weaker? She bit her lower lip trying to think of what would be the best thing to do.

Ron stood silently, his heart pounding, watching Hermione reread her letter. He knew her well enough to see the wheels turning in her mind. She was deciding it right now, she would go back to Krum. How could she not love him? He was a great guy, an international quidditch star, and now he was sympathetic to boot. Fear was building inside of him. He couldn't let this happen.

"Oh Viktor." she said out loud, and Ron felt a lead weight fall into his stomach.

"Great just great, so all a guy has to do is lose a hand and nurse Hermione comes running!" he yelled pounding his fist onto the table. "If you had let us know that sooner it would have saved us all a lot of time."

Hermione jumped at the tirade and was instantly furious. This was no the time for Ron to start spouting nonsense. She was trying to understand something. "This is important, his whole future has changed," she replied in a raised voice feeling the familiar heat and anger rise within her.

Over the years arguing with Ron had become a semi-enjoyable pastime that helped both of them work things out. Lately though things were getting scary. He could bring her to levels of anger she didn't know she had in her.

"Come on Hermione, we aren't talking about a visit. He wants you back! " Ron said, heatedly, but trying to sound reasonable.

"And what's wrong with that?" she shot back in a voice she hoped was loud enough to convince herself.

"Because…." Ron had to call on all his courage to finish this sentence, "you'd be wasted on him!" he roared "Hermione Granger, first in her year, head girl, the finest academic Hogwarts has seen in a hundred and fifty years, the wife of a quidditch player!"

Whatever Hermione had expected Ron to say, this wasn't it. The rules had changed and she didn't like how fast this was going. "Well, what do you suggest that's so much better?" she said quickly, hoping to get time to think.

"_Yea, what"_ Ron thought. _"What do I have? Krum might not be good enough for her but I'm nothing compared to him."_ He was losing her. With every word, every second she was slipping away from him. He had to do something, soon, or she would be gone. "Well what do you want, at least this isn't Bulgaria." He said waving at the familiar surroundings of the common room.

This was too much for Hermione and she finally lost her temper. "Oh yes, here I am in a drafty castle having another pointless argument with you." she bellowed only inches from his face. "Why should I stay here?"

The look on Ron's face at this was not at all what she anticipated. She'd thought he would come back with a crack about Viktor or go on about how great England was. Instead there was a look of tragic loss in his eyes.

"_This is it then,"_ Ron thought _"The game is over, and Viktor Krum wins again."_ There was nothing left to say, nothing left to lose, and only one thing left to do. It was the only answer to her question he could think of.

He reached out his hands took hold of her shoulders and brought her to him in a long passionate kiss.

Nothing in Hermione's life had ever come as unexpected as this kiss, and the reaction it caused. From deep within her that nameless something that had always kept Viktor at arm's length exploded inside her. It ripped past her logical, rational mind and took control of her body, filling her with feelings and urges she had never known. It was too much, too fast. Terror seized her and before she knew what she was doing, she slapped Ron across the face as hard as she could.

Time seemed to stand still. Ron staggered backward, regret and loss playing across his features. She tried to look at him, but he averted his eyes and took another step back. The realization of what had just happened, and what this admission must have cost Ron finally dawned on her.

"Ron?" she gasped. It was all she could think of to say.

Hearing her voice was too much for him. He bolted for the portrait hole, leapt through it and sprinted down the hall as if the devil himself were after him.

Hermione stood in the common room for a moment replaying their conversion in her head with new understanding. She ran to the portrait hole and called, "Ron!"

"He's gone, my dear," came the voice of the fat lady from behind her. "Just went through the front door. And from the looks of it, I'm not sure he's coming back."

Ron ran. He ran like he had never run before, but it was still right there in front of him. The look of fear in her eyes as she hit him. The sound of her voice as she asked why she should stay. The note of genuine affection she had when she spoke of Viktor. He needed to be alone for a while to try to get control of himself. So he headed into the Forbidden Forest. Nothing in there could be as bad as the things inside himself he was trying to get away from.

Next: Part 4. Memorable Events


	4. Part 4 Memorable Events

Part 4 Memorable Events

After wandering in the forest for a couple of hours, Ron finally collapsed in a clearing. The night air was getting cold and he was becoming painfully aware that he had run out of Gryffindor tower without his cloak. He pulled out his wand and transfigured a nearby stump into a large pile of logs, which he lit it with a jet of flame. The spells were difficult because his hands were still shaking.

The crackling fire filled the clearing with light and warmth, but it did little to improve his mood. _"I've crossed the line this time, now I've lost her as a friend too," _hethought to himself as he buried his head in his hands.

They had twelve weeks till graduation. That meant twelve weeks of either avoiding Hermione or finding a way to look her in the face again. No, that was impossible, better try to come up with a way to keep away from her. Then he remembered-the Seventh year finals and his NEWT's were coming up soon, and without Hermione's help they would be very hard indeed. A fresh ripple of pain crossed his stomach when he realized just how addicted to her he had become. Now he was facing a future without her. The fear and loss that filled him at this thought was worse than anything he could have imagined.

ooo

Ginny was sitting in the Dursley's car, getting more and more worried as time passed. Why hadn't Harry come out yet? All sorts of horrible ideas began creeping into her head. She was just about to go back into the hospital to search for him when he suddenly appeared from under his cloak, running out toward the car. She reached for her wand and peered beyond Harry to see if he was being pursued, but there was no one in sight. Harry leapt over the hood, whipped open the door, and flew in. Tires screamed, and seconds later they were tearing down the highway at top speed.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny said, holding on as tight as she could.

"That woman who was cursed came from the dairy where Dennis and Colin's dad works. The father of two muggle-born wizards is just the kind of targets the Deatheaters would be looking for," Harry said grimly, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"So we are going to get help?" Ginny asked as Harry swerved to miss an oncoming car.

"No time," he replied, his jaw set as he ground his teeth.

"This, to you, is being careful of the Deatheaters?" she said, pulling out her wand. "I knew you'd need some help."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't dwell on it now. He was trying with all his might to remember where Colin said his dad's dairy was. He cursed himself for ever ignoring Colin and was becoming afraid that he was going the wrong way when a large clover shaped sign appeared ahead. Harry and Ginny scanned the sky over the dairy but saw nothing. _"No dark mark, that's something,"_ he thought. _"But no sign of life either."_ He turned out the lights and pulled off the road a few blocks away from the main gate.

"I don't suppose you have anything like a plan?" Ginny whispered as they quietly opened the car doors.

"I don't suppose that I could get you to stay here?" he whispered in return. A dark look was her only reply. "All right then, grab the invisibility cloak." _"That will give her some protection at least."_ he thought. He found himself becoming increasingly aware of how painful the idea of seeing Ginny in danger had become.

They made their way up to the fence, planning to levitate over it. As soon as they reached the chain link barrier, Harry felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Judging by Ginny's sharp breath she felt it too.

"It's an avoidance charm," he said, steeling himself. "Just let it pass over you." After a few moments fighting the urge to flee, the feeling passed.

"That must be to keep muggles out," Ginny whispered, getting her breath back.

"This is a good sign," he said, taking out his wand and breaking the spell. Ginny looked at him puzzled. "It means they're still here."

The pair crept cat-like toward the main building. They reached a row of trucks parked near a large second story window. Floating to the roof of the truck allowed them to see inside. The scene was what Harry had feared.

In the center of a huge processing area, a group of about nine dairy workers were huddled together in a large glowing cage. Outside of the cage, his arms and legs bound by tight ropes, was a middle-aged man that Harry reckoned must be Colin and Dennis's father. Around him were five black clad figures, three men and two women. They were laughing and taunting Mr. Creevey, as one of the two larger men passed a bottle to the other. Taking in the situation, Harry could tell that these were not Deatheaters after all. They wore hoods and tight fitting clothes, some with loose cloaks, instead of the usual formal robes of the Deatheaters. They were acting very carelessly, and Harry had a sneaking feeling he knew who they were.

One of the women wrapped her arm around the smaller of the men and said something in his ear. He responded by pulling her closer to him and nipped her neck before pointing his wand at Mr. Creevey. She ran her hand across his chest and nuzzled his shoulder as the curse hit the bound man, causing him to howl in pain.

The sight of this filled Harry with rage and his hand tightened on his wand. He looked at Ginny who had her hand clasped over her mouth in horror.

"Are you all right?" he whispered to Ginny.

"Yes!" she hissed harshly, furious with herself for showing weakness.

Harry nodded in understanding. "We'll need another diversion," he whispered. "You put on the cloak and get down to the door. I'll come in from here and distract them and maybe lead them off."

Ginny gave him a terrified look. "Harry…you can't!"

He cut her off. "When it's safe, sneak in and free those people."

Ginny was awash in a flood of emotion. The thought of Harry taking on five wizards single-handedly made her sick with worry. But she couldn't deny the sight of him poised for action with the wind blowing his hair and a determined look on his face filled her with other feelings much less suited to the situation. Because she might never be able to indulge herself again, she took a chance. Leaning over, she slipped her hand around his head, her fingers entwined in his soft hair, and kissed him. Not an overly passionate kiss, but a kiss just the same. "Please, be careful," she said, threw the cloak over herself and disappeared.

Harry knelt there, slightly dazed, a funny sensation coming over him he didn't expect. He felt a tingling all over his body as the breeze cooled his lips where she had kissed him. That couldn't possibly have been little Ginny, could it? The sound of laughter and a scream from inside the dairy brought him back to reality. _"Wake up, Potter,"_ he thought. _"You've got work to do."_

ooo

Hermione fastened the clasp on her cloak as she closed the door to the girl's dormitory. She had made up her mind and no matter what she would stick to her decision. She couldn't leave things this way. Ron had opened himself up to her, and she had rejected him. It was all or nothing now. Her mind finally understood what her feelings had been trying to tell her. Ron was the only one she wanted, the one she couldn't do without. Becoming Head Mistress of Hogwarts would mean nothing if she couldn't have him in her life. But now Ron was running away from her as fast as he could. If she was going to find him she would need some special help.

Pausing next to the boys dormitory, she pulled her wand from her cloak, pointed it at the crack under the door, and whispered, "Accio Map." From under Harry's empty bed a small piece of parchment flew under the door. "Harry won't mind if I borrow this," she told herself. She crept out the empty common room and glanced in a mirror just inside the dark hallway. A wave of doubt and fear came over her, challenging her resolve. "OK. Relax; just relax," she told her reflection. Pulling her cloak tight around herself she strode off down the hall.

ooo

Ginny moved quietly into the processing area of the dairy, grateful for the protection of the invisibility cloak. She positioned herself behind a large vat and waited for Harry to make his move. A moment later a loud crashing noise announced his entrance. He leapt through the second story window in a shower of light and glittering glass. He must have cast a spell on himself beforehand, because he was falling unnaturally slow and the glass didn't cut him.

"Incendio," he yelled as he fell and the cloaks the two large men were wearing burst into flame, effectively occupying half the group.

The smaller of the men, obviously the leader, was not so easily distracted. Moving with an elegant grace, he pointed his wand at Harry and in a strangely familiar voice cried, "Stupefy." But halfway to the ground the speed of his fall returned to normal, and the stunner passed harmlessly over his head.

Harry landed gracefully in a crouch a few dozen meters from the group, pointed his wand at the leader and shouted, "Expelliarmus." The spell hit the thin wizard square in the chest knocking him backward into his girlfriend and sending his wand flying.

From the corner of his eye Harry saw the large woman on his other side recover and point her wand at him. Harry spun in out of the way and crouched, facing her just as she shouted "Cordeo fleiayu." A thin cord of light whipped through the space where Harry had been just a millisecond earlier. It whizzed past his head and wrapped around a girder behind him. Harry grinned. She wouldn't be able to use her wand again until she broke that spell.

He could see the helpless fear in her eyes as he pointed his wand at her and cried, "Stupefy!" A bright beam hit her midriff and she crumpled in a heap.

The two large men next to her had put out the fire and were getting ready to join the fight. One of them, seeing what had just happened to the woman, charged forward, his arms outstretched, going for Harry's throat in a blind rage. This, Harry thought, was a very stupid attack. Not only was it less effective than magic, it blocked the others from casting spells. At the last second Harry dodged aside and kicked up, catching his drunken opponent in the Solar Plexus and sending him careening into the two smaller figures who were just getting up. Harry pointed his wand toward the remaining wizard. "Relashio," he shouted and blue sparks flew at the large figure blinding him. _"Yes"_ Harry thought smiling slyly _"It's just about time to take this act on the road."_

From her hiding place Ginny found that her breath had quickened. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry, and the familiar desire she knew when looking at him came over her like never before. His speed, his daring, and his elegance entranced her as he easily countered his opponents. He gracefully avoided attack after attack, finally flashing that smile of his that always made her melt. _"This is a hero to conquer a Dark Lord,"_ Ginny thought, biting her lower lip and feeling her heart pound.

Just when his remaining adversaries were about to attack in force, Harry made a break for it. He sprinted past them into the plant, weaving in and around vats and pipes. "Get him!" The leader shouted. "We'll bring him to my father." All four of the remaining wizards and witches followed Harry into the plant. Ginny gave them a few seconds and then silently crept to where Mr. Creevey was tied.

"Mr. Creevey," Ginny whispered when she got to him.

"What?…." he said, starting.

"I'm a friend of Colin's, we've come to get you all out of here," she said, taking off the cloak and undoing the magical ropes that bound him.

"Is that so? Well, I sure am glad to see you," he whispered recovering himself. "That really was Harry Potter then?"

"None other." She smiled wistfully, breaking the caging spell that held the others. "But we can't waste time, let's go." And they all scampered off toward the front gate.

Harry was weaving in and out of as much cover as possible and he could still feel the occasional spell fly past him. He found that he was running out of room fast. In just a moment he would have to either stand and fight or come out from under cover. Turning aside, he hid behind a pipe and took aim at a large vat of milk. As soon as he heard them coming he shouted, "Diffindo!" The huge vat cracked and white liquid spilled out in turrets, sweeping the four attackers off their feet.

"Fridgio," Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the expanding pool of milk and a blast of white light hit the liquid, freezing it solid and pinning his opponents. Not wanting to slip on the milk ice himself, he began climbing a ladder to a catwalk that ran around the plant.

As he reached the top he heard their leader's voice. "Relashio!" Steam began to rise from somewhere beneath him. As Harry sprinted the length of the catwalk he heard foot falls on the ladder behind him. He'd still make it before his pursuer reached the top. Just then the most welcome sound in the world filled his ears; the sound of police sirens.

"Expelliarmus!" cried the voice of the leader's girlfriend. The spell hit Harry's side from somewhere below him, knocking him off his feet and sending his wand flying into a vat of milk with a soft plop. He rolled over to see the leader walking slowly toward him, his wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Father will be so pleased when I tell him you're dead," the hooded figure hissed as his casual footfalls clanged on the catwalk. "I've waited a long time for this, Potter."

"Expelliarmus!" came Ginny's voice from below them, and another wand went flying into the milk vat as Harry's opponent reeled into the guardrail.

Harry wasted no time. He kicked out, catching his adversary in the chest, sending him staggering back a step. Harry leapt to his feet but was caught with a blow to the head almost immediately. Blood dripped slowly down the side of his face where he was cut. His hooded opponent charged only to be caught in the midriff by an elbow. The two of them stepped back and glared at each other, looking for weakness. They both leapt forward, grabbing for one another's necks.

"Serpencoillatum" came that same voice of the leader's girlfriend below them. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Ginny grasp her throat and fall to her knees. "The muggles are coming, hundreds of them," the spell caster shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

Harry saw the cold gray eyes look down at the four escaping figures just as he glanced down at Ginny collapsing. He had to get to her! Their eyes locked again just inches from each other and the hatred that flowed between them was staggering.

"Next time, Potter!"

"Count on it, Malfoy"

They slowly released each other and ran toward opposite ends of the catwalk. Harry slid down the ladder as quickly as possible and made for Ginny. When he reached her, she was laying on the ground unconscious. The serpent mark on her neck was green and writhing, deadlier than the one he had seen earlier. He picked up her wand, put it to her throat, and said "Uncoillatum!"

The snake mark disappeared but she still didn't move. "Ginny," he said softly, but she didn't stir. A feeling of terror and utter helplessness unlike any thing he had ever known gripped him. No, Ginny had always been there, would always be there, just in the background, always helping, always caring. He wondered how he could have known that all this time and never realized it. When did she become so important to him? He placed a trembling hand behind her head and pulled her to him. "Ginny, please," he whispered, and placed his face against hers. When they touched, his scar brushed against her cheek. She jerked suddenly and a hissing noise came from her mouth. Slow ragged breathing followed and a wave of relief flooded through Harry and threatened to come out his eyes.

"We have to get out of here and contact the Ministry," he said, picking her up and carrying her. Her eyes opened slightly as they made their way back to the car. As he started the car he wondered where he should go. The Deatheaters would know by now that he was in town and vulnerable. There was one place nearby that he knew was well protected against dark magic, and he made his way back to Privet Drive.

ooo

Sitting next to the warm fire Ron was trying to get his mind off what had happened by pondering his future prospects. _"All right, if I do well on my tests, I'll go work for dad,"_ he thought to himself_. "If not, I'll work for Fred and George."_ He shuddered at the kind of work Fred and George would make him do. He was sure to end up a human guinea pig that way. Ron was considering this possibility when he felt rather than heard something behind him. In one fluid motion he drew his wand and spun around to face…

"Hermione?"

She was standing there wrapped tightly in her cloak, her eyes shining in the fire light. He was so amazed by the sight of her it took a moment for him to notice that he was still pointing his wand at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he put his wand away and looked back toward the fire.

"We have to talk about what happened earlier," she said, moving around so that she could see his face.

"I'm tired of fighting. You made a good choice. Krum is a good man." He wished she would stop looking at him.

Hermione hesitated, then blurted out, "I'm sorry I hit you. It's just, I...I got scared."

A fresh wave of remorse broke over Ron and it must have shown on his face because she quickly added, "No, no, not like that. I was scared of … Oh, I don't know."

Neither one of them spoke for a while, then Hermione said, "When you… The reason you gave for me to stay. Did you mean it?"

There was a kind of waver in her voice Ron had never heard before. "What's the point of this" he said, as the pain he had barely managed to control all night was clawing its way out of his stomach and into his throat.

"Please, Ron I need to know. I…..need to hear it."

Ron stood up and took a few steps away, his hands clenched into fists.

Finally, he turned to face her. He had a look of despair she had never seen on him before and tears were shining in his eyes. "Of course I meant it," he choked "I love you Hermione, I've always loved you." He turned away from her again "Now would you please just go away."

Hermione closed eyes for a moment and sighed, she had never felt more afraid in her life or more resolute. "I can't do that Ron," she said softly as she reached for the clasp of her cloak. " Because you see, I love you too."

At this Ron turned back to her in astonishment. Then with a soft click her cloak fell open and the dark material slid off her bare shoulders revealing her naked body to the night.

In the seven years Ron had known Hermione, he'd had several occasions to be amazed by her intelligence, her daring, and even her beauty, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. Her skin glowed golden in the firelight like some perfect statue of a goddess as she moved around, stepped out of her cloak, and strode over to him. Every gentle curve of her body seemed to be accentuated as light and shadow played across her bare skin.

She reached up to his face and brought him down to her in a gentle kiss. All her doubts suddenly disappeared and she knew this is what she wanted more than anything. Ron was still captivated by the sight of her, still hesitating, not daring to touch such beauty.

Hermione seemed to sense this and took his hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth allowing his fingertips to caress her soft lips. The sensation of his touch and the sound of his shuddering breath sent a wave of excitement through her as she reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt. He then pulled it away and she ran her hands over his skin, caressing smooth muscles of his chest and feeling his heart pound underneath. Ron inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Hermione smiled at the new found sense of power she had over him.

However, when he opened his eyes, she saw there was a fire in them. It was a fire she had seen before during their most heated arguments, and the thought of that rage turned to passion sent a small trickle of fear dancing with the excitement inside her.

Ron ,abandoning all doubt and fear, caressed her cheek and moved his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her to him. The kiss he gave her was the one he always wanted to give her; deep, long, passionate and holding nothing back.

When he pulled back there was now a look of wonder in her eyes too, wonder and undisguised desire. Ron quickly removed and tossed aside the remainder of his clothes while Hermione spread the discarded cloak in fount of the fire. Kneeling down, she took a moment to admire Ron's body. The firelight displayed every line and plane of his chest, every curve and angle of his hips in a way that made her own body react in a way she never dreamed possible. He knelt down on the cloak in front of her and pulled her to him in a long, loving kiss.

With an ease that neither of them expected, they gave themselves over to their passion, listening to, rather than commanding, their bodies. Ron gave all of his body and soul to his lovemaking, determined to share everything he had. Hermione never expected that exposing herself so completely could be so comforting and exciting at the same time. All too soon their passion reached its peak and they slowly pulled away from each other.

Ron lay next to Hermione with his eyes closed as his breathing slowly returned to normal. She reached over and brushed a sweaty lock of red hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Never better," he smiled, and reached out to draw her to him in a gentle embrace.

They lay in the firelight for a long while staring at each other as they recovered their strength.

They rested together for a while talking softly in the firelight, suddenly able to say things they would never have dreamed of only hours earlier.

Ron was stroking her hair and looking at her with an expression Hermione couldn't recognize. Caressing his face she asked, "What are you thinking?"

He took her hand, kissed it and said, "I'm amazed. I never knew there was such beauty in the world, never mind that I've been sitting across a library table from it."

For the first time Hermione blushed. "It's just me, " she said, with almost a giggle.

"No. It'll never be 'just you' again, I promise," he said, smiling.

She picked herself up and leaned over his chest to kiss him. He brought his hand around to the back of her head and kissed her back. She closed her eyes, feeling the passion rise within her.

She opened her eyes and whispered playfully, "Are you sure this is your first time? Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well," he said, stroking her hair. "You're not the only one who can read."

He smiled at the wide eyed expression she gave him. "I'll have to see this book," she grinned.

"Last I heard some third year had it." he replied.

"Humm," she sighed "They should make it required reading."

He grinned at her "I pretty sure it is. At least for the boys"

"I guess I'll just have to use my imagination," she purred.

They made love again without the urgency of their first coupling, taking time to note what pleased the other the most. If Hermione had any lingering doubt about her feelings toward Ron they were soon swept away. Having spent all of his remaining strength, Ron sank slowly to the ground. Hermione leaned over him and give him a last passionate kiss.

Her hair was in her eyes and there was a gentle purr in her voice as she whispered, "That was exquisite. "

"Yes," he managed to whisper with great effort, having difficulty keeping his eyes focused.

"It's all right my love," she said, caressing his face. "Just rest."

He didn't need telling twice and was almost instantly asleep.

Next: Part 5. Aftermath


	5. Part 5 Aftermath

Part 5 Aftermath

Ginny couldn't breathe. High atop a rocky mountain cliff, a great snake with livid yellow eyes was coiling itself around her, squeezing the life and happiness out of her. She tried to call out, but had no breath to scream. Her parents and brothers were scrambling up the mountain calling her name, but with a mighty stroke of its tail, the great serpent swept them all aside, sending Percy tumbling off the mountain into the mist. The snake brought its face up next to her as the life was beginning to leave her and whispered in Tom Riddle's voice "You're mine now, girl!"

Just then she saw him. Harry stood on a rocky outcropping above them, his hair and cloak caught up in the wind, his face a grim mask of determined rage, his eyes two slits of emerald fire. The snake released her and reared its huge head toward him, spitting as they stared at each other. Harry drew the sword of Godric Gryffindor and leapt down beside her, the deadly blade gleaming in the moonlight as he raised it to protect her. Like a living thunderbolt, the great snake lunged at them, yellow eyes ablaze. Moving with amazing speed, he swung the sword in an arch which caught the serpent in the eyes. Screaming, the snake raised its face to the heavens before striking at them again. Razor sharp fangs ripped open Harry's shirt as he stepped nimbly out of the way. Finally tasting blood, the serpent went mad, lashing back and forth as it drew itself up for one last deadly strike. As the snake whipped down, Harry lunged forward, his torn shirt flying open in the wind and buried the sword into the diamond shaped head. With one last scream, the horrible snake quivered and collapsed to the ground.

Kneeling next to her, Harry brushed her cheek and placed his hand behind her head. The hard fire leaving his eyes he leaned down and pulled her to him in a gentle kiss. Their lips met and life poured back into her. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to his waiting broomstick. Cradled safely in his arms, they soared through the night sky until they reached a high tower that shone brightly in the moonlight. Gliding in the open doors of the highest room he held her gently as his feet touched the ground. Warm wind blew the drapes of a large four poster bed and hundreds of candles lit the room with a soft flickering glow.

Staring lovingly into her eyes, he gently lay her upon the feather soft linen and kissed her again. She felt a thrill of delight as she reached up to pull him down to her in an even deeper embrace. Both gentle and passionate, this kiss was what she had been waiting for all of her life. For so long Ginny had wanted to hold him. She had always longed to be in his arms, but he was so perfect, so unattainable, until now.

He pulled back to gaze at her, the green fire in his eyes blazing with a new light. She ran her fingers across his shoulders until she got to the tear in his shirt. He took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. Staring down at her with undisguised desire, he placed both his hands upon his ruined shirt and ripped it away. Slowly she ran her hands down the muscles of his chest to his abdomen. Drawing a sharp breath, he closed his eyes and smiled while her hands drifted across his body. Reaching out he brushed a lock of long red hair out of her face, and allowed his fingers to caress her cheek. His hand continued down across her throat and over the soft material of her gown

Trembling slightly, her hands moved down to undo the lace of her gown. Slowly she let the white material fall away from her body. Discarding the rest of his clothes, he leaned over her, she rolled her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the experience of giving herself to the one she loved. Looking up, she saw the adoration in his beautiful emerald eyes. Soon their passion reached its peak. Ecstasy was flowing through her like a river as she closed her eyes and called his name.

"Harry…"

Ginny opened her eyes and found herself lying in a room she didn't recognize. The first light of dawn was coming through the window and it took her a moment to comprehend what was real. Of course, muggle furniture; she was in Harry's room on Privet Dive. _"Harry!"_ She snapped fully awake and realized she must of had "that" dream again. _"Oh God!"_ she thought in a panic. _"How much noise did you make, you stupid girl?" _She leapt out of bed and crept to the door and opened it a crack. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Harry talking to someone downstairs. Quietly as possible, she crept halfway down the stairs to see what was happening.

"The Ministry has everything in hand; of course, they wish you had called them straight away." A voice she recognized as Professor Dumbledore's came from the fireplace.

"I wanted to, but there just wasn't time," Harry said, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. His head and shoulders were lowered slightly and he was holding a crumpled letter in his hands. He looked different than usual, diminished, and there was much more of the little boy about him.

"I understand, Harry. Your efforts are much appreciated by everyone here and at the Ministry. I don't think there are many Aurors who could have done a better job," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, sir" Harry said in a small voice, looking at the letter in his hand. Ginny could tell that something was wrong with him.

"Is something bothering you, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Last night when I cast the counter curse, it… didn't work at first. I thought…," Harry's voice trailed off.

"That was a powerful composition of dark magic. I'm not surprised that it took a good deal of effort on your part to break it," Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"I was just so… scared. I thought she was gone, that I'd… that we'd lost her. I had no idea that I could feel that way," Harry said tossing the letter aside and putting his head in his hands.

"I may be straying out of my role as your teacher, but may I give you some advice from my experience?" Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied looking up.

"We are living in very dangerous times, Harry," he said gravely. "If you feel you have something to say to Miss Weasley, say it now. The future is too uncertain to rely on." The figure in the fire looked toward the staircase and smiled. "In fact she might be up for a conversation."

Harry stood up and saw her coming down the stairs. "Ginny?" he said, rubbing his hands on the side of his jeans to dry them. A small pop from the fireplace told them that Professor Dumbledore had excused himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in like that," she started

"No, it's OK," he cut her off. "I'm glad you're up." Looking at her he was drawn to her beautiful eyes. Had they always shone like that?

Harry's mind was racing. Nothing in his many experiences had prepared him for this. "I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have dragged you into that," he said, moving away from the fireplace.

"You couldn't have stopped me," she said, moving toward him "You don't have to do everything alone, you know."

"It's better that way." Harry straightened up and averted his gaze, then snatched up his letter and put it in his pocket. He couldn't say this to those beautiful eyes even if he had to. "It's not safe to be around me."

Ginny's heart fell as she saw the familiar mask of dependable strength come over his face. "No!" she cried as he started to turn away. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he said, surprised at her reaction.

"Harden yourself." She moved closer to him. "I know you think it's necessary, but one day, maybe not soon, but one day you won't be able to soften again. You have to let yourself care about people or you'll wind up just like Riddle."

Losing the composure he had been trying muster he cried, "Ginny it's just too risky! I can't love you. I couldn't put you in that much danger." Hesitating for a moment he thought, _"Love? How could you let that slip out?"_ He closed his eyes and sighed. "The most powerful dark wizard in a thousand years is trying to kill me, and the smart money is betting on him to succeed. I can't let you into this fight when I'm not sure we'll survive."

Ginny's face darkened slightly "So I'm supposed to just let you die alone? I can't do that." She closed her eyes to keep from crying. "I know it's hard to lose someone you love; believe me. I know." Tears began to leak out despite her best efforts. "But that's nothing compared to never having someone to begin with." A soft hand touched her cheek, wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes and saw his looking down at her. He stroked her face for a moment before pulling her into warm embrace.

"I do love you Ginny," he said into her soft hair. "God forgive me, but I do"

Ginny held him as if their lives depended on, trying by sheer force of will to give her strength to him. After a moment she felt some of the tension leave his body and they sat together on the couch. She lay her head on his shoulder as they sat together in silence watching the fire.

ooo

The first thing Ron noticed as he began to wake up was a soft scratching noise. He didn't want to wake up, he'd just had the most wonderfully erotic dream of his life. Only when he felt a slight breeze blow across his bare body did he realize that it wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes and saw on one side of him the clothes he had flung off earlier folded neatly in a pile by his head. On the other side of him was Hermione. She was sitting crossed legged on her cloak, a book on her lap and paper on the ground next to her. Her face was a mask of total concentration as she flipped pages in the book with one hand and scratched notes on the paper with the other. She looked, in fact, exactly the way Hermione always looked, except that she was completely naked.

"What are you doing?" he said, lifting his head.

"Oh. you're awake," she said, placing the quill in her book and closing it. "Feel better?"

"Much." Ron sat up. "What were you doing?"

"Transfiguration essay," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Ron stared blankly at her. "You didn't bring clothes, but you brought homework?" he asked, dumbfounded. Her smile widened. "How do you do that?" he said, smiling back at her.

"Do what?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Go from ravishing sex goddess to studious academic," he said slyly.

"Talent and hard work." She stretched and moved to lay next to him.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Not long, only an hour or so," she said, laying her head on his chest. "I think the sun's coming up."

"That should be nice." Ron replied, and for the next hour they lay in silence as the eastern sky lightened and the fire burned low, simply enjoying each others presence.

Finally Hermione stretched and said, "It's getting late. Good thing tomorrow… um, today is Saturday. I can sleep in."

"Hermione," Ron asked tentatively, "what are you going to do about Viktor?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't think he really wanted me to move to Bulgaria." She stared at the rising sun. "I think he was just scared and needed someone he could trust to talk to."

Ron nodded his head and thought for a moment. "You should go see him then."

Hermione beamed at him and said, "Oh Ron, you wouldn't mind, you wouldn't be jealous?"

"I didn't say that," he replied with a smile. "But it's the right thing to do."

She gently pulled him to her and gave him a soft kiss. Ron was stroking her soft brown hair and was about to kiss her back, when a sound caused them both to jump. Low booming barks were sounding in the crisp morning air. They stared into the mist, hoping against hope this wasn't what they thought it was.

"Here now, Fang. What's that you after?" came a deep voice from out of the forest.

"Hagrid!" they whispered together, and leapt into action. Ron dove for the pile of clothes while Hermione whisked up the cloak and put it back around herself. She pulled out her wand and transfigured the burned out logs back into a stump. Ron had just gotten his shoes on, without socks, when the sound of heavy foot falls could be heard coming toward them.

Hagrid burst into the clearing and stopped dead at the sight of them. "Ron? Hermione? What you two doing up this time of the morning?"

"Getting an early start," Ron said ,crossing his arms in front of his chest so Hagrid wouldn't see that his shirt wasn't buttoned.

"Getting an early start? At what?" Hagrid said suspiciously.

"Astronomy." "Herbology." Ron and Hermione said together.

Hagrid's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How Herbology relates to Astronomy." Hermione said quickly. "You know, the connections between the constellations and certain plants. We all know that the moon and wolfsbane have a connection, but it may be possible that certain forms of angiosperms"; Ron risked a sidelong glance at Hermione, "could be affected by specific stellar patterns. Above and beyond the seasonal changes that occur with those star movements, of course."

"Oh……right." Hagrid said finally. "Well, you lot better be getting back to the castle. There was something strange in the forest last night, and it might not be safe." He looked around into the morning mist. "Heard it crying out a fair few times last night."

Hermione reddened slightly and Ron had to work hard to keep from smiling.

"I'll see you later then." Hagrid said, seeming to relax slightly. "They'll be serving breakfast soon."

"Breakfast!" Ron said

"Good idea," Hermione added.

They headed out of the clearing as fast as they could without appearing suspicious, hoping that Hagrid wouldn't look at the clearing too closely. By the time they reached the edge of the forest they were laughing about what a close call that had been. Looking up at the castle Ron sighed mournfully. "Back to reality, I guess."

"Not all the way back, I hope?" Hermione asked, slyly.

Ron slipped his arm around her and pulled her toward him. "That would be impossible," he whispered, and kissed her, gently at first then more and more deeply. She felt the passion rise within her again as her hands moved behind his head and her fingers wrapped around his hair.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as he nipped her neck. "We have to get back."

"Yeah, you're right..…" he groaned, barely able to contain his need for her. Suddenly she launched a fresh assault of kisses against him. "They're probably….. waking up right now," he managed to gasp.

With great effort, Hermione finally pulled herself away and stood arms length away from him "Damn it," she hissed looking into his eyes and biting her lower lip. "OK, give me a few minutes head start and then come up."

"All right then," Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"After a little while, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast,." she added.

"Hermione, how am I supposed to sit next to you at breakfast and pretend none of this ever happened?" he asked, looking at her hungrily.

"Talent and hard work," she smiled and headed off across the commons.

ooo

Ginny was sitting on the living room couch watching what Harry called television. After a small amount of convincing, Ginny had gotten him to get some sleep. Leaving him the bedroom, she stayed downstairs and became engrossed in a story the television was showing. A muggle Auror with a lot of tricky devices was fighting against an evil mastermind who wanted to dominate the world. It reminded her a lot of Harry, and she wondered how one of those black and white suits with the bow tie would look on him. The Auror was telling what looked to Ginny like a succubus that he wanted his drink shaken not stirred, when the phone rang.

Staring at it, Ginny wondered what to do. She had just decided not to wake up Harry unless it was necessary, when it rang again leaving her no choice but to pick it up. "Um… yes?" she said, holding the receiver the way Harry did.

"Miss Weasley?" Aunt Petunia's voice sounded after a moment's pause. "Where is Harry?"

"Getting some sleep," Ginny replied, remembering what Ron said about speaking normally.

"Hummph, well tell him that we'll need him back here before lunch," Aunt Petunia said sourly.

"We'll be there," Ginny said in as cheerful a voice as she could muster. A sudden click was her only response.

After hanging up the phone Ginny checked the time. Yes, if they were going to get ready and make it to the hospital before noon she would have to get Harry up now.

She climbed the stairs to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door. "Harry?" she said, gently pushing the door open.

He was laying on the bed with his shirt and pants off wearing only his boxer shorts. His arm rested by his head, as a lock of dark hair fell across his closed eyes. The muscles of his chest rose and fell slowly while his legs draped over the edge of the bed slightly.

"_Damn him,"_ she thought biting her lower lip, _"why can't he be drooling into a pillow like everybody else?"_

"Um… Harry!" she said loudly.

His eyes snapped open, and just for a moment the muscles in his arm tensed.

"Sorry, but your aunt called. They need us back at the hospital." she said, suddenly looking at the desk across the room from him.

"Right then, thanks." he said standing up. He suddenly realized how little he was wearing and reached for his clothes. "Are you feeling OK?" he said, trying to sound casual in an embarrassing situation.

"Um, yes fine," she said, pretending she couldn't see him in the mirror by his dresser as he bent over to pick up his pants. As she tried to avert her eyes, she saw the official looking letter he had been holding earlier and a thick plain brown envelope by his keys on the dresser. The letter bore the seal of the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, on the return address. She had seen a lot of that seal ever since her father had become Minister of Magic. A vague fear came over Ginny as she asked, "What's this?"

"Oh …that, just a letter from your dad warning me to keep safe," he said in a voice so casual that it would have probably fooled even Ron. Ginny was getting pretty good at seeing through his calm surface and knew there was more to it. She hoped it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

ooo

Ron was very pleased with himself indeed. He had made it to the castle, up to Gryffindor tower and into his dorm room without being seen. When he found the dorm room empty, he knew no one would be the wiser. He tossed his old clothes onto his neatly made bed, got washed up, and casually went down to the great hall for breakfast. He was mildly surprised that the school's usual morning routine seemed completely unaffected by the earth shattering events of the previous night. He casually walked up to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting across from Seamus, Dean, and Neville. She looked the very picture of innocence with her nose, as always, in a book.

"Good morning," she said, in the most nonchalant way, as he sat next to her. He had just started helping himself to some eggs and sausages when Seamus spoke.

"Dean, do you know what Lavender was saying this morning?" he asked, looking down the table away from Ron.

"No, what was that?" Dean replied, in an odd way. He was not looking at Ron either.

"She said that when she woke up this morning that Hermione's bed was made and she wasn't there," Seamus replied in a casual tone.

Hermione's eyes shot up from her book.

"Well, maybe she got up early to study and made her bed before she left," Neville chimed in. "You know how neat Hermione can be."

"Yes, girls can be like that," Dean said, nodding his head. "But guys aren't."

Three sets of amused eyes turned suddenly toward Ron, who was examining his bacon intently. "Well, Ron." Seamus said leaning across the table. "Details, please."

Ron looked at Hermione for just a moment before leaning over the table. "Seamus," he whispered conspiratorially, and Dean and Neville leaned in to hear. "Pass the ketchup."

Seamus, Neville, and Dean sat back down disappointed, but all three were still grinning with sly looks in their eyes. Ron looked back at Hermione, who was shaking with silent giggles behind her book. He smiled too. So what if the whole school knew about them. He had Hermione, and nothing else seemed to matter.

Just then the flutter of wings announced the arrival of mail. One by one, owls swooped down and found their owners. Suddenly a brown and black barn owl landed in front of Ron. In its beak was an official looking letter he recognized at once. _"Already? But I haven't even taken my NEWT's yet,"_ he thought, staring at the letter in the owl's beak.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, waking Ron out of his amazement.

"Nothing," he exclaimed, snatching the letter away from the owl so suddenly that it hooted indignantly, and flew off.

"Well if it's nothing, you can show me," she said, a touch of suspicion in her voice.

"Look Hermione, it's nothing to do with you, OK," Ron snapped.

Hermione slammed her book shut with a very hurt look in her eyes. "I thought last night meant something to you, but if you are going to keep secrets from me, maybe we both made a mistake," she hissed in a low whisper and stormed away from the table.

Ron sat there, scowling at his breakfast as if it were to blame for the way he felt. He looked up to see his dorm mates looking at him from across the table. Neville looked shocked and a little upset. Dean had his head in his hands shaking it in disbelief. Seamus looked at him seriously for a moment before nodding in the direction Hermione went. "Go on, then," he said in a sympathetic tone.

Ron quickly got up and followed Hermione out the door.

Next: Part 6. Perilous Callings


	6. Part 6 Perilous Callings

Part 6 Perilous Callings

All through the ride back to the hospital, Ginny and Harry enjoyed some quality time with each other. It was nice, Ginny noticed, to have someone who actually understood the muggle world to explain things. She found out what fire hydrants and parking meters were for and it actually made sense. Finally, they arrived at the hospital and it seemed to Ginny to be much less intimidating. In the Coronary Care Unit they found Dudley and Aunt Petunia waiting for them.

"Your Uncle Vernon is feeling much better," Petunia said in a superior tone. "They should be moving him to a private room by the end of the week. It doesn't look like we'll need your help very much longer."

This didn't make sense to Ginny. Nothing had really changed since last night. She gave Harry a puzzled look, but he had a knowing expression and was nodding his head slightly.

"So he doesn't want me here, even to help?" Harry said in a completely expressionless tone.

Then Ginny understood; something had changed. Vernon was up and making the decisions again.

Aunt Petunia's icy expression didn't falter, but Dudley looked away, the guilt evident in his demeanor. Harry shrugged his shoulders and handed his aunt the car keys. "We'll take a cab back to Privet Drive and head back to school from there." Aunt Petunia started to turn to go back inside when Harry added, "I'd like to see him before we go."

"He's still very weak," Petunia said, unsure how to handle the situation.

"It won't take long." Harry spoke in a flat tone that didn't fool Ginny for a second.

"All right. Dudley, you wait here with Miss Weasley," Petunia said in a worried voice.

Ginny was worried too. She wanted to come with him, but she remembered the rule about only two visitors at a time. She could tell that Harry was upset inside and that he needed her. Then she realized that she still had the invisibility cloak in her bag. "Which way to the girl's room?" she asked Dudley.

Harry waited as Aunt Petunia talked to the doctor outside of Uncle Vernon's room. His insides were a sea of conflicting emotions. He had wanted to ask this question for sixteen years, and this looked like his last chance. Finally the doctor nodded his head to something Petunia said and they were allowed inside. Harry was so surprised by the sight of Uncle Vernon sitting up but still hooked to a myriad of medical devices that he didn't notice how long it took the door to close. He sat in the chair facing the bed and tried hard to remain calm.

"Well, you wanted to see me like this. I hope you are gratified," Vernon growled. It indeed seemed that he had gotten his strength back.

Harry looked down and shook his head. He'd never be able to say this. What was he thinking? Just then he felt something. An invisible hand gripped his shoulder, comforting him. He looked up to where he knew Ginny must be and smiled slightly. With new resolve, he looked at his Uncle. "I need to ask you something." A trace of emotion began to show on his face. "In the sixteen years we've lived together, have you ever loved me?"

Vernon gazed down at Harry in silence for a very long time before saying in an flat tone, "I gave you credit for more sense, boy."

The flicker of emotion in Harry's eyes went out like a light, and he felt his insides start to harden when the hand on his shoulder tightened in a reassuring way. It was enough, the hardness melted and a sort of sad calm came over him instead. "I see," he said, getting up. "Well, I have something for you." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a thick plain brown envelope, and handed it to Aunt Petunia. "Two hundred thousand pounds. I believe that should compensate you for taking me in."

Petunia looked shocked, but Vernon's expression remained unchanged. "I'll be living with the Weasleys' after my graduation until I get a job, so I guess this is goodbye," Harry said calmly.

Aunt Petunia opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but Uncle Vernon cut her off. "Well, goodbye then."

Without looking back Harry walked out the door, holding it open an extra second to let Ginny out. The hallway back to the lobby was deserted so Ginny came out from under the cloak. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." she said, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"It's OK," he said, stroking her hair. "It doesn't …"

"Don't say, 'It doesn't matter.' They're your family. It does matter."

By way of a response, Harry put his hand under her chin to lift her face to his and kissed her. It was a gentle and surprisingly deep kiss and Ginny seemed to feel it all the way to her toes.

When their lips parted he whispered, "It doesn't matter, because that part of my life is in the past." He gently brushed her cheek. "What matters now is the future, and the only thing I know for sure is that I want you in it…if you'll have me." Ginny couldn't have answered if she wanted to, so he kissed her again.

When they left the Coronary Care Unit Harry and Ginny ran into Dudley.

"So I guess you're not coming home this summer," Dudley said uncomfortably.

"No I'll be heading off on my own after school," Harry responded, a note of resignation in his voice.

Dudley couldn't quite meet his eyes when he spoke. "I'm starting Pembroke next fall. If you could give me an address, I could send you a Christmas card or something."

Harry smiled slightly and scribbled the muggle address of The Leaky Cauldron onto a piece of paper. "Just send it here and I'll get it," he said, giving it to him.

"Right then, thanks." Dudley still looked down slightly. Then Harry held out his hand.

Dudley glanced up, mildly surprised, and took his hand. "You take care of yourself then," Harry said smiling. "And take care of them too."

"I will," Dudley said in a serious tone, and for the first time he felt like the man he would have to become.

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked threw the hospital lobby. He started to say, "I'll call for a cab, and we can go back to school once we get to…"

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" a voice cried out from behind them.

Harry and Ginny turned around to see Dennis and Colin Creevey rushing up to them. "We've just seen our dad. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," Dennis said quickly, and from his eyes Harry could tell that he had probably been crying.

"It was nothing, we just happened to be in the right place to help," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny. "How's your dad?"

"He's OK, thanks to you two," Colin said, looking at Ginny. "Dr. McGonagall wants to keep him overnight so a Ministry healer can have a look at him."

"What about the others?" Ginny asked.

"Already had their memories modified and sent home by the Ministry. They were told one of the vats exploded," Colin said with a smile.

"Exploding milk?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, you did leave quite a mess you know." Colin shook his head. "Which reminds me…" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin shaft of wood. "They gave me this to pass on to you."

"My wand!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks, I thought I'd lost it for good that time." He took the wand and examined it closely, before tucking it in his pocket.

"Did they find the other wand too?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, said that it was stolen or something," Dennis replied.

"Of course." Harry looked at Ginny knowingly. "Untraceable."

Colin watched the two of them for a moment before asking, "Do you know who it was?"

Harry thought about his opponent last night. The cold gray eyes, the drawling voice and lazy elegance of the movements; yes he knew who that was. "They were wearing masks," he said simply.

"We better get back upstairs and see dad," Dennis said, smiling. "Thanks again, Harry."

"Harry, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know," Colin said, with an uncharacteristic edge to his voice. Harry nodded and the two brothers headed for the elevators.

"You didn't tell him it was Malfoy," Ginny said after they left.

"We don't have any proof the Ministry could accept, and without that proof the knowledge would just get them into trouble," he replied. "We should get going."

ooo

Ron rushed down the corridor toward the one place he was sure he could find Hermione. He burst into the library, getting a dark look from Madam Pince for the disturbance. It took only a few minutes searching to find a suspiciously high wall of books at the end of a secluded table near the back. As he approached the end of the table he could just see the top of Hermione's head behind a book. He took out his letter and began to fumble with it as he sat down next to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but still didn't look up from her book. He glanced at the opened letter in his hand and tried to form his thoughts into an acceptable apology.

"I'm sorry," Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her in surprise, but she still had her face hidden behind her book. "I shouldn't have been so pushy." Hermione laid her unread book on the table and starred down at it. "I know you still have a life." Sighing, Ron placed the opened letter on the book she was looking at. "I shouldn't expect you to share everything with me just because of one night. I just… I…" her eyes fell on the letter "Oh… oh God! Ron?"

"I didn't want you to see it because I couldn't think how to tell you. I wasn't expecting to hear from them until after school." he said, feeling both deceitful and stupid.

At the top of the letter was the seal of the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. The long and rather pompous letter was pretty much summed up in the first few lines.

"Dear Mr. Weasley, Your application to become an Auror has been accepted. You will please report to the Isle of Avalon on October 21st to begin your training."

"Oh Ron, are you sure? This is so dangerous!" Hermione got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the table. "In the last twenty months over half the Ministry's Aurors have been killed. It's been a bloodbath out there. Do you think you'll be able to face the Deatheaters and there allies with only twelve weeks of training on Avalon?"

"Eight weeks," he said, picking up his letter and folding it. "They've accelerated the training. I think they need us now."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Why? There are other things you could do in the fight against the dark side! Why this?" she whispered.

"Percy," he responded in a flat tone. She sat back down and wrapped her arms around herself as Ron spoke. "I know we didn't get along, and I didn't have much good to say about him, but he was my brother and I loved him."

"I know you did." she said in a weak voice. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her former school mate. It seemed to her that the world was catching up to them faster than she expected. "Does Harry know?"

"No, only Mum and Dad know. Fred and George wanted to close the shop and join up too, but the thought of all three of us becoming Aurors made Mum so hysterical that Dad bought them that store front in Hogsmeade," he said, a crooked smile crossing his face "You should have been there last Christmas. Mum and Dad were both trying desperately to get Fred and George to be less serious and start making jokes."

"That must have been something." Hermione smiled at this image despite her tears. She reached out to stroke his face before pulling him to her in a tight embrace. "Ron, I'm scared. I couldn't lose you, not now," she whispered.

"I know, I'm scared too, but we still have time," he said, stroking the back of her head. He really just wanted to comfort her but the smell of her hair and the now familiar feel of her body next to his reawakened his desire. He mentally chastised himself for his selfishness and continued to stroke her gently.

"We should make the best of it," she whispered back before pulling him to her in a soft kiss. With the touch of his lips her fear and shock melted away. As they continued to kiss, Hermione could feel the warmth rising in Ron's skin and the longing in his embrace. Amazed at her own appetite she pressed herself against him and felt his body respond. "Where?" she asked breathlessly.

"Behind the mirror on the fourth floor," he responded, passion radiating from his eyes. "There's part of a tunnel there."

She smiled hungrily at him before whispering "How convenient."

"Let me grab a few things and I'll meet you there." He got up smiled broadly at Madam Pince before striding jauntily out of the library.

ooo

Ginny had finished cleaning up the house and repacked her bag when she realized she didn't know where Harry was. She was sure he hadn't left without her, and the house wasn't that big. She was just about to call for him when she noticed a small door just under the staircase was open a crack. She pulled the door open to find Harry laying on a small bed. He was staring at the ceiling with an opened letter laying on his chest. Ginny knew what that letter was, had known ever since she saw the seal of the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement on it. She ducked her head to enter the small space and sat on the end of the bed.

"You lived in here for ten years?" she asked, looking around.

"It was a lot bigger back then," he responded, and almost smiled.

She looked down and tried to collect her thoughts. "That's an offer to become an Auror, isn't it?" she said at last.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Did Dad ask you to apply?"

"I asked him."

She gave him a look that reminded him so much of Mrs. Weasley that it made him uncomfortable. "It could be said that I have been doing the work of an Auror for the past year or so, and it was about time I got paid for it," he said with a smile.

At any other time Harry's dry humor would have made Ginny smile, but not now. She looked at him and said in a small voice. "You know that if Riddle wanted you dead before…"

"This will mean war," he finished the thought for her. He leaned forward to sit next to her. "I don't think I could get out of this fight even if I wanted to," he said softly, then his gentle voice turned hard as he finished his thought. "And I don't want to!" The hand that was holding the letter closed into a fist, crumpling the parchment in one swift motion. "Voldemort has had it his own way up till now; that's going to stop." Looking at him, Ginny's breath caught in her throat. His green eyes burned and he had that same look of determined rage that he had outside the dairy. "I'll understand if you don't want to be a part of that," he sighed, closing his eyes.

By way of an answer Ginny placed her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him to her in a long passionate kiss. Harry had been kissed before but never by someone that he cared this much for. The difference that made was amazing. As he wrapped his arms around her he felt as if all his secret pain and fear were being sucked out of him. Part of him was afraid of being so exposed, but the joy and freedom of it overpowered him. They paused to look into each others eyes before resuming their enthusiastic kissing.

Ginny's heart was pounding as she gazed into his emerald eyes. A dam was bursting inside of her and the flood of feelings that was being released swept her away. The taste of him was intoxicating as he pulled her close for another deep kiss. She closed her eyes and lifted her head back as his lips moved to the base of her neck, gently kissing a path from her ear to her shoulder. When he lightly nipped her neck, a jolt of pleasure shot through her causing a shudder. Holding his arms, she leaned back to get more room to pleasure him in return. Following no real plan, she began kissing his neck to his chest, enjoying the sound of his shuddering breath. Ginny's fingers entwined his hair and she pulled him down to her. Her lips meet his in another long burning kiss.

A sudden realization of where this was going dawned on Ginny. She was lying on a bed with Harry on top of her, kissing him.

In a way it was just as she always dreamed, but this was different, this was real. She wasn't kissing a legend: she was kissing Harry. The same Harry she would see in school tomorrow, her brother's best friend. She didn't want to give Harry the impression that she was ready for something she wasn't, so she shifted to the edge of the bed under the pretext of getting more comfortable. She hoped he would pick up on her signal and not be mad.

Harry put his finger under her chin and lifted her face back to his. "If it doesn't feel right, then it probably isn't right. At least not now," Harry said, looking down into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean my feelings have changed."

A wave of relief ran through Ginny. She pulled him to her in a soft embrace. "We can pick this up later, if you like," she said.

"And we'll take it only as far you want," he smiled.

"I do love you, Harry," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ginny," he responded softly.

When Harry and Ginny walked arm in arm into the Gryffindor common room later that evening, it was almost empty. As expected, Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting at their table working through a large stack of books, but something looked different. It wasn't until Harry noticed that Ron was sitting next to Hermione, rather than his usual place across from her, that he saw the change in body language between them. He had just enough time to wonder what this meant when Ron looked up and spotted the two of them.

"Hey Harry, back already?" Ron said in a friendly tone, but his eyebrow raised when he saw Harry's arm around his little sister. "So, how did it go?"

"Great," Harry said, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he realized that Ron could read body language too. "Oh, except for what happened with the Creeveys' dad."

"Yea, we heard a little about that." Ron's tone was a little less friendly and his eyes were narrowed. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"No, not really," Harry responded in a would-be innocent voice and picked up one of the books. "So, what are we working on?"

"Well, you three probably have a lot of studying to do," Ginny said in a mischievous tone. "So I guess I'll just leave you to it." With that, she pulled Harry to her in long wet kiss. "I'm heading upstairs," she said to a stunned Ron. "I didn't get much sleep this weekend."

"Apparently, no one did," Hermione said, shaking with laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Ginny said as she bounced up the stairs.

Harry sank into a chair across from Ron and Hermione and gave them a kind of guilty smile.

Ron pointed his quill at him. "Harry, what exactly…"

"Ron, you aren't really going to ask Harry what his intentions are, are you?" Hermione asked, a little amused.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" he responded in an indignant manner.

"Because Harry has been like your brother for seven years and you should trust him to make Ginny happy," she said, smiling.

"I guess you're right. Sorry Harry," he mumbled.

"And after what happened all last night and most of this afternoon," she cooed in an innocent voice. "It might sound a little hypocritical."

Ron averted his eyes and his ears turned red. Harry's eyes widened and an evil grin crossed his face.

"You and Ron?.." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically

"You'll probably be reading about it in the Daily Prophet at this rate," Ron said, covering his eyes and shaking his head. "Minister of Magic's Son Despoils Hogwarts Head Girl in Forest."

"Well, it's about time," Harry sighed in relief. "Maybe the future isn't so bleak after all." Just then a group of fourth years sat down at a table near them and nothing more was said about it.

After a few hours of half-hearted studying, it was Harry's turn to go to the library for a fresh supply of books. Striding down the main hall avoiding the occasional first year, he spotted a familiar figure striding down the hall in the opposite direction. The two gave no indication that they had seen each other until their eyes locked.

Harry stared into those cold gray eyes as they passed each other.

_"Next time, Potter,"_ the eyes seemed to say to him.

_"Count on it, Malfoy,"_ Harry's green eyes flashed in response.

END


End file.
